


Sudden Realizations

by Kaichoukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 12:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10245335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai
Summary: Hinata knew there was something familiar about Aone, maybe he had heard his voice before, perhaps he visited his old branch. Though all of those were plausible, the real answer seemed to be deeper. The questions would fester inside him forever if he didn’t get down to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Bella~ https://hinatashouyou-fromtheconcrete.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy~

It was another long boring business meeting, and Hinata could barely keep his eyes open. As he took notes his writing became sloppy, drifting outside of the lines on the paper. He didn’t mind his small office job, but some days were simply harder than others. He had just been transferred in two weeks prior and was still adjusting to everything; the monotone voice of his boss, who went on for 45 minutes about different logistics, terms, budgets... The 45 minutes that seemed to be five hours long in his head.

Hinata came back to reality when he noticed his co-workers standing up and gathering their papers and other belongings. He began to do the same, minding his own business quietly, ready to return to his cubicle until his boss walked up to him. The two didn’t talk often, but it was not because they had a negative relationship. They just never had the time to engage in a longer conversation, and get to know one another better.

He was a very tall gentleman who always had a hard expression on his face, his hair was white and short, but looked like it would be soft to the touch. He was always dressed nice as well; suits that were ironed every morning, not a single wrinkle in sight, polished shoes, the works and more.

Hinata clutched his coffee cup and binder of papers close to his chest. He was not intimidated by his new boss, but it was always a bit awkward at the beginning. It took him a few moments to finally get the courage to speak up, “Um, I don’t think we’ve had a proper introduction yet...! My name is Hinata Shouyou. I came from the company branch a few towns over because they said you were shorthanded. I’m not sure if there’s more you’d like to know about me though- hm… I’m very hardworking and I’m willing to take on any task you give me!” His voice went from quiet, thanks to the nerves, to upbeat and excited within seconds.

The other man nodded and bowed his head.

Hinata quickly bowed back in response of course, hoping he didn’t offend his new employer by not doing such in the first place.

After this his boss started to speak, “I appreciate you coming all this way to help us out, I am Aone Takanobu.”

“Aone….. San?” He hesitated, not wanting to be rude.

“Just Aone is fine.”

Hinata nodded quickly and smiled even brighter. “I’ll work hard!” He bowed once more before going off to his cubicle to finish more work. He couldn’t help but feel like he knew his boss from somewhere though, like he had seen his face before, but he couldn’t place where or when.

Days had passed. Hinata continued his work, interacting with his co-workers, helping run errands. He was quickly picking up on how this branch of the company functioned. His mind was constantly on work and all of the tasks he had to accomplish, but he was still thinking about his talk with Aone from five days back.

Hinata knew there was something familiar about Aone, maybe he had heard his voice before, perhaps he visited his old branch. Though all of those were plausible, the real answer seemed to be deeper. The questions would fester inside him forever if he didn’t get down to it.

Hinata was now determined to sit down with Aone and chat with him, somewhere in conversation he would figure out the information he wanted to know. He planned to take an early lunch break. Every day at eleven Aone would go to the break room and eat his lunch, normally Hinata would wait until twelve-thirty to eat his own lunch. The only place to counter Aone would be during their lunch break. Luckily, Hinata’s desk was also twenty steps from the room, so whenever he saw Aone go in, he would follow after.

It was currently nine in the morning so he still had some time, yet he constantly checked the clock every ten minutes, eyes darting to the break room afterwards. Just like the meeting, those two hours were the longest two hours of his life. When Hinata was determined it became the only thing he thought about, and getting work done was difficult, typing at a snail’s pace.

Time passed and whilst Hinata wasn’t paying attention to the door, or the time on his watch or computer, he heard heavy footsteps nearby. His eyes darted up and locked onto their target. Aone walking into the break room, with his lunch.

Hinata pressed save on his documents, locked his computer, and tried to be as casual as possible walking into the break room. Aone was seated at a table in the back, nibbling at what looked like leftovers from his dinner the night before. Hinata took a deep breath and walked over, putting a hand on the chair across from Aone. 

“Is this seat taken?”

Aone slowly lifted his eyes from the paperwork on the table in front of him. Even though it was his break, when you were the boss, there really wasn’t a complete break. He nodded slowly, saying nothing due to his mouth being full of food.

Hinata pulled the chair back and sat down, placing his own lunch out in front of him. It was nothing exciting, a sandwich, some fruit, and juice, enough to tie him over until he went home for the evening. “Things are really starting to pick up, I thought it would be a good idea to take my break a little earlier today.” 

It wasn’t a complete lie. With that said, he then took his sandwich out of its bag and took a bite. He didn’t get a response from Aone who was concentrating on reading a passage on the documents.

Hinata let the air settle for a few moments, swallowed his food, and then spoke up, “so how long have you worked here, Aone?”

Aone put his spoon down and looked up, making eye contact with Hinata. “About five years.”

“OH! So you moved up really quickly! That’s so cool!”

Aone gave another nod in response.

Hinata felt his palms getting a little sweaty. Aone was a hard man to read, but he wasn’t unpleasant, he simply had to get him into the conversation. “Do you live in the area?”

“Yes, in an apartment about a fifteen minute train ride from here.”

“That is convenient. Have you always lived in the area?”

Aone shook his head. “I grew up in a town about two hours from here by car.”

Hinata nodded, trying to put the pieces together. “What was the town you grew up in like?”

Aone was a little off put by all the sudden questions, but didn’t make a big deal of it. “It was a rural town, with a lot of farm land. My mother had a large garden in the backyard. It took me over twenty minutes to bike to school every day before we moved. I stayed there until second grade.”

“My neighbor growing up had a big garden, it was full of lots of vegetables, they also had a big flower bed with poppies and tulips.”

“My mother grew those, there was always a vase full of them on the kitchen table and in the living room.”

“Really? I know there are lots of different colors, they mostly grew yellow and white ones.”

“Those were her favorites.”

Hinata opened his mouth to talk again but then closed it, taking a second to process the information, until he finally spoke again. “Did your mother have the same hair color as you?”

“No she had dark brown hair, long, I got my hair color from my father.”

Hinata put a hand on his chin and grumbled as he spoke quietly to himself. “Takanobu….” 

He repeated the name, and then remembered the plaque on the mailbox at the end of the driveway to the house next to his own. 

“TAKANOBU!” 

The lightbulb went off. Hinata sprung to his feet, knocking the chair he was sitting on over, “You were my neighbor growing up! You lived next to me! Our moms used to chat all the time about different recipes and their jobs! I remember we used to play in your backyard in the garden! Then you moved away because your dad got a new job!”

Aone’s eyes were wide, an unusually shocked expression on his face. “Did your mother have a slightly higher pitched voice?” He questioned, now trying to connect the pieces himself.

“Yeah! She always had her hair up when we were younger too because Natsu liked pulling on it, my little sister.”

“I remember a baby…”

“Natsu was really small when you moved away, I am surprised you remember her, she is about to graduate high school, she is so grown up now,” he said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Aone didn’t say much to follow, remembering all the things from his childhood before the move that he had otherwise forgotten.

Hinata turned his head to look at the clock on the wall, he was bursting with happiness and energy now. He had achieved his goal, but he wanted to talk to Aone more. He wanted to rekindle their friendship and talk about the things they had done while they were apart. Hinata took a moment to glance down at his watch and noticed the time, “Are you busy this weekend? Or even after work today? Do you want to grab dinner together?”

Aone blinked a few times, unsure how to take Hinata’s forwardness for a moment. After he comprehended things a bit more he grabbed his planner and opened it up, “ I have a meeting until seven tonight…. I am free Saturday though.”

“Perfect! Here let’s exchange numbers too,” he took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Aone who put his into it before handing it back. “Okay so Saturday! Just message me and we can discuss where and when, as I’m free all day.”

Hinata gathered up his food shortly after. Having been so absorbed in talking to Aone, he hadn’t finished it, but he could always eat at his desk. He picked the chair back up and pushed it in and left the room, wishing Aone to have a good rest of his day.

After Hinata left, Aone took a few seconds, staring down at his papers and food. His face felt slightly warm, he wasn’t sure why, and his heart was beating faster than normal. His phone buzzed and he saw it was a text from Hinata, so that he would be able to save his number. He wasn’t sure what to make of it all, but what he did know he felt happy. Overjoyed. 

He left the break room to return to his desk with his things, a smile playing on his lips the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing AoHina so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I would also like to thank my friend Ugg for beta reading this so last minute!
> 
> If you want to catch me around I do not have a tumblr but I am @aobajousaikai on twitter~


End file.
